koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Bladestorm: Nightmare
Bladestorm: Nightmare (ブレイドストーム 百年戦争＆ナイトメア, Bladestorm Hyakunen Sensou & Nightmare; Hyakunen Sensou translated as "Hundred Years' War") is a revamp-sequel to Bladestorm: The Hundred Years' War. The director is Atsushi Miyauchi and Akihiro Suzuki is the producer. Development for the title began in 2009. Graphics will not be given a dramatic visual upgrade. Buy the game new to receive Shin Sangoku Musou Blast collaboration costumes: a Zhao Yun costume for Edward the Black Prince and a Wang Yuanji outfit for Joan of Arc. Gameplay *Protagonist creation has been revised. Players can use Bladestorm characters in battle. *The game is split into two halves: Hundred Years' War and Nightmare. Hundred Years' War offers the same experience as its base title. Nightmare is an original fantasy story that includes wizards and dragons in make-believe battles. **Nightmare players can command armies from the realm of fantasy with various customization features. Mounts besides horses are available for the player character to ride once these units are conquered. **Nightmare features "evil" counterparts of the Hundred Years' War characters as enemy units. These heel characters have a different outfit than their face (standard) versions. **Nightmare has new music. *Players can switch between four battalions in battle. Up to 200 soldiers can be controlled per squad. All units have had their movement speeds altered to simulate a faster battlefield experience. **"Zapping", or instantaneous unit switch (R2 and corresponding direction with directional pad, PS4), can be assigned to the four possible battalions. **When one squadron is ailing it can unite with another to form new "Corps" units. Corps can unleash a powerful "All Out Assault" unique to each formation. **Troop compatibility is visually signified by light or dark triangles hovering over units. Strengths and weaknesses for each troop type has been tweaked for balancing issues. Bonuses can be granted for controlling all four units in battle. **Each unit has a new soldier called "Guardians". Guardians are stronger than common soldiers and have their health protected by a secondary "Break Gauge". Attacking them triggers a chance to smash through the gauge, or "Chance Time", to make them easier to remove from combat. *Bladestorm mode unlocks an extra finishing attack. *Battle situation data can be viewed by swiping the touchpad (PS4). *Online co-op is available for Story Mode. Co-op has two players actively switch between whatever four units were assigned by the first player. Missions which are completed with a friend count towards story completion. *Two players can compete in online missions with the same rules as co-op. These missions are separate from Story Mode and have diverse rules: **'Base Takedown' - race to see who takes the bases first. Orthodox rules and restrictions may apply. **'Guardian Hunt' - players are given the simultaneous mission to defend their base and destroy guardians that appear. **'Kill the Captain' - whoever defeats the specific captain stated within the mission objective first wins the point. **'Monster Extermination' - deal the finishing blow to a particular monster type or number of monsters to claim a point. Giant monsters can threaten the field. Related Media Interested fans could have sent Suzuki ideas and comments for the title online at Famitsu. Fans could continue to post questions and comments for Suzuki and Miayuchi to answer on stage for the game's Tokyo Game Show staged talk show on Twitter. NicoNico users could watch the event live September 20, 12:00 JST. Director Miyauchi demonstrated the game online on September 19, 12:00 JST. It was one of the PS4 titles shown at the SCEJA Press Conference 2014. It was one of the playable demos at Koei Tecmo's Tokyo Game Show 2014 booth. It was one of the Koei titles present for the PlayStation LIVE Circuit 2014. Former Japanese mercenary Terence Lee was hired to serve as publicity for this title. An experience trial is planned. External Links *Official Japanese site, Official Japanese Twitter *Official European site *Official promotional video Category:Games